1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for storing and dispensing products, and more particularly to an improved product dispensing and storage device for storing and dispensing rollable spherical or cylindrical products such as canned beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for dispensing and storing products, such as soda can and other types of vending machines, are well-known in the art. Typically, these devices are relatively complex, employing sophisticated mechanisms requiring electrical power for dispensing the product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,325 issued to Durham et al. on May 26, 1981 teaches a can vending apparatus comprising an electrically operated mechanical dispensing mechanism having solenoid activated queuing means. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,264 issued to Gasiel et al. on Apr. 17, 1990 teaches an article dispensing machine having a double serpentine feed path with an article dispensing mechanism at the ends of each feed path. The article dispensing mechanism comprises an electrically controlled motor driven shaft means positioned parallel to the plane of the feed path and has rotating finger units extending perpendicularly from the shaft means that make direct contact with the articles on the feed path to control the delivery of the products. The sophistication of these devices have resulted in increased manufacturing costs and in increased operating costs due to frequent and expensive maintenance to keep those devices in working order.
Attempts have also been made in the past to create a simple product dispensing device that avoids the problems experienced by more complex devices. However, these devices proved to have their own difficulties and limitations. For example, some of the problems frequently encountered by the more simple devices of the past include damage to the product being dispensed and jamming of the products as a result of malfunctions in the feeding system.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,179 issued to Moss et al. on Feb. 26, 1980 discloses a dispensing device having a "cam type" product delivery mechanism, wherein the product is released and urged from a delivery chute by a "cam" that rotates around a central shaft. The central shaft of the Moss device is parallel to the feed path and positioned beneath the feed path. As the rotating cam in Moss makes direct contact with the product to be dispensed, it is possible for the cam to create a jamming in the line, and in the event a product is jammed on the feed path it is possible for the product to be damaged by the cam itself as the cam rotates. Similarly, it is also possible for the mechanism that rotates the cam of the Moss device to be damaged by the presence of a jammed product on the feed path.
The devices of the past have also encountered problems with their locking systems for preventing the operation of the device when empty and were not thoroughly reliable and were prone to failure. The systems of the prior art also required electrical wiring, bulbs, and switches that added to chance of failure and increased the potential for electrical shortages.
Hence, although attempts have been made to create simpler dispensing devices, none have achieved increased reliability and cost effectiveness. Thus, there exists a present need for a simple product dispensing device that is inexpensive to manufacture, less likely to jam, inexpensive to operate and does not damage the product being dispensed.